1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspecting device, a method for changing a threshold, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Production printing requires that an inspection is performed on a printed matter generated by a printer. For example, an inspecting device reads a printed matter generated by a printer with a line sensor or the like of a camera or a scanner. Based on threshold information containing the result of the reading, and one or more types of thresholds, the inspecting device inspects whether the printing has been performed normally.
As an exemplary technique for changing threshold information described above, Japanese Patent No. 4677718 discloses a printed matter inspection control device that includes: a quality determining unit to detect a defect on an image on the basis of document image data and inspection image data and to classify quality of a printed matter into an acceptable class, an unacceptable class, or an intermediate class, which indicates intermediate quality between the acceptable class and the unacceptable class, on the basis of a plurality of thresholds; a storing unit to store therein log information containing information on the level of a defect on an image of a printed matter for each type of defect, and the information on the number of printed matters in each quality class; and a display unit to display the number of printed matters in each quality class. The display unit presents a display for allowing a user to change a threshold, and when a threshold is changed by a user, modifies the number of printed matters in each quality class according to the changed threshold and displays the modified number.
A conventional technique such as described above, however, requires technical knowledge for changing threshold information so as to obtain an inspection result intended by a user, which takes considerable effort.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an inspecting device, a method for changing a threshold, and a computer-readable storage medium that can easily change threshold information used for inspecting a printed matter to a value intended by a user.